Randomness
by dokidong
Summary: Yunho, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Junsu meminta Sungmin untuk memalak seseorang dari sekolah mereka. Dengan Cho Kyuhyun sebagai korban, akankah rencana Sungmin dan teman-temannya untuk membeli rokok tersampaikan? Ataukah Sungmin justru jatuh cinta kepada Kyuhyun seperti di fanfic-fanfic lainnya? / dibilang KyuMin tapi gak terlalu ke-KyuMin-an. Ah...


_Nah;_ bisa diartikan seperti kata 'tidak' pada 'no' di english. so yeah, saya pikir biar gak bingung aja pas baca dan ketemu kata itu disini. kan kalau di Indonesia artinya jadi rada kebalikannya, kayak "Nah kan betul!" atau "Nah kan apa gue bilang."

 **warning:** I'm not going to censor anything. lol hope you wont mind, tho.

jadi ini adalah a shitty plot yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di otak setelah baca tweetan tentang buku matematika Yunho. yang mana gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ini lol tapi pengen aja bikin mereka satu komplotan anak badung.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau dia?"

"Apa kau gila? Kau ingin dia membunuhku?"

"Ah! Dia saja! Orang itu. Lihat! Lihat!"

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah telunjuk Yunho dan menangkap seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

 _Hm..._

Sungmin mengerenyitkan dahi sebelum membalas "Okay," ke arah teman sekelasnya itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, tapi Sungmin pun dapat merasakan sebuah dorongan di punggungnya dari belakang yang membuatnya berdecak dan menatap kesal ke arah sang pelaku.

Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Junsu hanya menyengir membalas tatapan sangar milik pemuda di depan mereka yang justru terlihat imut ketimbang mengerikan tersebut. Kemudian mereka pun mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk pergi ke arah seseorang yang mereka tunjuk tadi. Tepatnya yang di tunjuk oleh Yunho kurang lebih 3 menit yang lalu.

Dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku, serta permen karet yang nyatanya tak lagi terasa manis terkunyah di antara giginya dengan malas, Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya dan menatap _sang target_ dengan tatapan bosan.

 _Cho Kyuhyun. Hm..._

Sungmin tahu jelas siapa pemuda di depannya. Terlebih jika orang yang berada di depannya tersebut merupakan _hot issue_ minggu-minggu ini karena _heck!_ tidak ada satu orang pun di sekolah mereka yang berhenti membicarakan siapa pemuda yang nyatanya merupakan orang baru di sekolah mereka itu.

Belum sampai satu bulan, Cho Kyuhyun, berhasil menarik perhatian seisi sekolah dan membuat mereka takjub. Bukan hanya dari penampilan saja, yang menurut Sungmin sangat membosankan karena pemuda itu terlihat begitu rapi mengenakan seragamnya dan berbeda dengan Sungmin sendiri. Kyuhyun, entah bagaimana, sudah menyandang posisi sebagai wakil ketua osis di minggu kedua ia menampakan wajahnya di sekolah mereka.

Sungmin, tentu tidak terkejut dengan hal tersebut dan justru mendengus geli. Tentu organisasi yang kolot akan peraturan tersebut tidak mau menyia-nyiakan seseorang seperti Kyuhyun. Bodoh saja kalau mereka melewatkannya.

Dan juga di sisi lain, Kyuhyun, mempunyai otak yang _cukup_ cerdas―Sungmin menolak untuk mengakui bahwa pemuda tersebut sangat cerdas. Meskipun faktanya Kyuhyun berhasil loncat satu kelas karena otak briliannya itu. _Nah_ , Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Tidak akan, sampai mati pun, Sungmin tidak akan mau mengakui kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar pintar.

Menghiraukan fakta kalau prestasinya sendiri bobrok, Sungmin justru malah tertawa mengejek di dalam hati dan berkata bahwa orang seperti Kyuhyun justru banyak di drama-drama Korea yang sedang nge-hits beberapa bulan ini. _Apa yang menarik dari orang seperti itu? Blah. Terlalu sempurna, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar Main Character._

Sungmin yang sadar bahwa Kyuhyun justru melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke anak tangga, segera memperlaju jalannya dan mendahului Kyuhyun.

Tap.

Dengan satu kakinya yang ia angkat dan bertumpu di sisi tembok, menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk tidak meneruskan langkahnya, Sungmin menyeringai di balik rambut blond yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya ketika wajahnya itu tertunduk. Dengan suara berat yang berhasil ia latih, Sungmin pun berkata, "Hey- serahkan uang sak―"

"Oi, Kyuhyun!"

"Ah, Shit!" Tubuh Sungmin bergidik mendengar suara yang baru saja di dengarnya dan lekas membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Meskipun nampak ada suara tanpa wajah, Sungmin tahu benar siapa pemilik suara tersebut.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan―

"Ahra Noona."

Sungmin bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menggumamkan nama terkutuk tersebut. Nama orang yang terpaling kolot sekolot-kolotnya di sekolah mereka. Sang... ketua osis.

Sungmin yang di dalam hatinya sudah merutuki nasib sialnya pagi itu pun berpura-pura bahwa suara keramat itu tidak mempengaruhi dirinya. Ia meneguk ludah sebelum berdiri bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya dan kembali mengunyah permen karet, tidak luput memberikan tatapan malas ke arah sang ketua osis yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bersama adikku?" Ahra membuka suara, tatapannya tajam setajam suriken di film anime ninja yang sering ditonton Sungmin.

Namun mendengar hal tersebut, Sungmin justru tertawa dan menegakkan posisi berdirinya kembali. Saku celananya terisi dengan kedua tangannya yang nampak terasa dingin dan terasa bergetar.

"Adikmu, kau bilang?" Sungmin mendengus geli. "Aku tidak melihat adikmu sama sekali di―"

Kedua mata Sungmin melebar dan lidahnya membeku ketika ia menangkap empat sosok tengah memunculkan wajahnya di balik tembok, yang sekaligus juga di belakang Kyuhyun dan Ahra. Kedua tangan mereka saling menyatu seperti memnita maaf ke arahnya, satu diantaranya menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun dan Ahra.

 _The-_

" _The fuck?_!" Sungmin mengumpat secara tiba-tiba. Kemudian menatap horor ke arah Kyuhyun dan Ahra secara bergantian. "Kau?" ia menunjuk ke arah Kyuhyun, "Kau?!" dan beralih menunjuk si ketua osis.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sungmin! Ini sudah yang ke 387 kalinya kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu. Apa kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai tata krama, hah?!" Bentak Ahra kemudian.

"Ya!" Sungmin berseru.

"Ya!" balas Ahra tak mau kalah. Di tambah dengan tangannya yang kini mencengkeram kerah leher Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang melihat tersebut hanya berdecak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepas genggaman Ahra pada kerah baju Sungmin.

"Noona," Kyuhyun membuka suara, menenangkan sang kakak sekaligus.

Sungmin yang sadar akan hal itu, mengambil kesempatan untuk menjauhkan diri dari buasnya sang ketua osis. Dan seketika terbatuk-batuk akibat cengkraman si pemilik suara keramat tadi.

"Itu akibatnya jika kau berani macam-macam dengan adikku!"

 _Tch, kalau aku tahu dia adikmu―_

Pemikiran Sungmin terpotong seketika saat Kyuhyun membungkuk ke arahnya berulang kali dan berkata "Maaf," kepadanya. Sebelum kemudian kembali menoleh ke arah sang kakak.

"Noona, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sungmin hanya mematung dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit menunduk dan kedua tangannya yang berada di sekitar lehernya sendiri. Sementara Kedua matanya, berkedip dua sampai tiga kali untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang bermimpi setelah melihat sikap Kyuhyun tadi.

"Kau yakin?" Ahra bertanya, masih dengan nada curiganya.

"Yeah," Kyuhyun memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya sendiri, "Seperti yang kau lihat," lanjutnya.

"Lalu untuk apa idiot ini disini?"

Sungmin bisa merasakan Ahra yang mendelik ke arahnya, tajam.

"Dia..." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan seksama. Membuat Sungmin meneguk ludahnya.

 _Jangan katakan, jangan katakan, jangan katakan apapun pada wanita buas itu._ Sungmin mengucap mantra di dalam hatinya berharap kalau Kyuhyun dapat membaca hal tersebut melalui kedua matanya.

"Kami hanya tidak sengaja berpas-pasan," ucap Kyuhyun seketika.

"Haha!" Sungmin tertawa, meskipun ia yakin bahwa hal tersebut terdengar sangat kikuk, "Kau dengar? mana mungkin aku melakukan sesuatu pada adik tercintamu itu hahaha," lanjutnya, melengkapi kebohongan Kyuhyun. Mungkin Sungmin harus berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun nanti. _Sigh._

"Ah, jika memang seperti itu, baiklah," Ahra memutar tubuhnya berbalik sebelum melangkahkan kakinya. Namun, hal itu juga tidak luput dengan sebuah ancaman untuk Sungmin, "Aku akan melaporkannya ke kepala sekolah kalau kau berani macam-macam dengan adikku, _Sungminnie_."

 _Well, fuck you_. Sungmin mengumpat dalam hati pada Ahra. Pertama, karena Ahra memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang sangat dibencinya. Kedua, karena Ahra tahu benar akan hal tersebut. Ketiga, karena seisi sekolah pun tahu kalau kepala sekolah mereka tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan ayah dari wanita sinting itu.

"Sungminnie?"

Pandangan Sungmin beralih dengan cepat kearah sumbernya suara, tatapan suriken milik Ahra pun ia berikan kepada pemuda yang sejak tadi berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"Diam kau," tukas Sungmin ke arah Kyuhyun sebelum memutuskan untuk berbalik dan menaiki anak tangga. Tapi, hal tersebut terhenti ketika ia merasakan sesuatu menarik bajunya.

"Tunggu."

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya. _Oh demi bikini bottom, sungguh Sungmin tidak ingin berurusan dengan Ahra dan keluarganya_.

"Apa?" Sungmin menjawab tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku akan memberikan uang sakuku."

"Ha?" Sungmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar. _Anak ini pasti sinting. Tidak heran kalau kakaknya pun seperti itu._

"Aku bilang aku akan memberikan uang sakuku," Kyuhyun mengulang. Tapi sayangnya, Sungmin masih nampak mencerna kata-kata pemuda yang tangannya kini masih menggenggam bagian bawah baju seragamnya.

"Kau apa?"

"Aku akan memberikan uang sakuku," Kyuhyun mengulang sekali lagi, "Dengan satu syarat."

"Ha!" Sungmin tertawa mengejek. "Sudah 'ku duga. Tapi, maaf, aku tidak berkencan dengan anak kecil," ujarnya dengan tingkat kepedeannya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar hal tersebut pun hanya terdiam dan menatap Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tersadar kalau bukan hal seperti itulah yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Ugh―" Sungmin memecah keheningan yang hampir menyerang keduanya, "Cepat katakan apa syarat itu," ujarnya tak sabar. Ia menyalahkan orang-orang yang dulu sering meminta syarat seperti itu kepadanya dan membuat dirinya berpikir kalau Kyuhyun tidaklah jauh berbeda.

"Aku..." Kyuhyun sedikit mengambil jeda. "Aku akan memberikan uangku, kalau kau berjanji tidak akan membeli rokok dengan uang itu."

"Deal," ucap Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang. Dan setelah ia menaruh beberapa lembar uang pemberian Kyuhyun ke dalam sakunya, Sungmin pun mengambil seribu langkah untuk menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan kabur begitu saja.

Entah bagaimana ia bisa menghapus rasa malunya akibat pernyataannya tadi.

.

.

.

"Sungminnnnn."

Ia bisa mendengar rengekan Eunhyuk yang kini dengan sibuknya _bergelayut_ pada lengan kanannya. Namun hal tersebut tidak mau ia hiraukan dan justru membuat dirinya semakin sibuk dengan sesuatu yang berada di mulutnya kini.

"Setoples lollipop, _seriously_? Aku tidak percaya ini! Sungmin! What the heck?!"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya mendengar Yunho berseru keras, sebelum meraih satu lagi lollipop dari dalam toples di depannya dan membukanya. Ia memasukkan lollipop tersebut ke dalam mulut Yunho yang entah kenapa justru dihisap oleh pemuda tinggi itu dengan kesalnya.

"Kau, kau dan kau," Sungmin menunjuk ke arah Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Junsu secara bergantian. "Aku tidak akan membagi satu pun lollipop kepada kalian."

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?"

"Sungminnnnnnn."

"Hyuuuungggg."

Sungmin bisa mendengar ketiganya merengek secara bersamaan. Tapi Sungmin tidak peduli dan justru menaruh setoples lollipop yang sejak tadi berada di atas meja ke dalam tas ranselnya.

Rencananya untuk merokok bersama dengan gang-nya pun akhirnya batal. Tergantikan dengan suara rengekan dari ketiga orang temannya yang terus-menerus memintanya untuk memberikan lollipop kepada mereka.

 _Ah..._ Sungmin mengela nafas panjang. Setidaknya ia menepati janjinya pada anak bernama Kyuhyun itu, bukan?

 _Well, fuck._ Dia lupa berterima kasih pada makhluk jangkung itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

a/n : I suddenly liking the plot and the character as I writing it and kinda want to write more of it. But you know, I have no life, no time and lack of inspiration so I probably will ditch it and back to Wake Me Up.

I'M NOT GOING TO PROMISE ANYTHING HAHAHAHA but I like it ugh I pro...ba...bly... will...ugh.. no...no... aaarrrgghhh


End file.
